


More than Human

by DarknessEvernight13



Category: Aquaman (2018), Justice League (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2019-12-07 06:47:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18231353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarknessEvernight13/pseuds/DarknessEvernight13
Summary: Will be a mix Justice League and Aquaman make the story timeline flow better.Most people do everything in their power to stand out, but I would give up all my powers just to blend in. I never wanted these abilities or the dangers that come with them. Since I learned about who I am all I've wished is to be someone else...someone normal. I guess we don't always get what we want. Sometimes that's a good thing.





	1. Chapter 1

My mother hailed from far in the north. She was born by the frozen sea and tundra to the chief of an Inuit tribe. Her father had her whole life planned out: she'd marry once she was of age to the strongest warrior in the tribe, she'd help him lead their people, settle and have children, grow old and become an elder to the tribe, but that wasn't what she wanted. They say my mother was too much like the oceans she lived by: wild and untamable. She wanted freedom to see the world and make her own choices. So she left just after she turned eighteen, snuck away in the middle of the night and never looked back.     
  
She traveled all over the world, even got picked up by professional surfing from what I'm told, she reveled in her new freedom. Then all of a sudden, I came along. Weirdest part? She hadn't been with a guy in months, but there it was two little pink lines telling her she'd be a mom in nine months or less. But she got lucky, found a nice guy she actually liked to settle down with and raise her child. Got a house near the beach so she could still see the ocean and surf the waves whenever she wanted.

Nine months go by fast, her water breaks unexpectedly in the middle of a raging storm. I mean it was practically a monsoon outside, but somehow they made it to the hospital. As she went into active labor the storm picked up, the ocean thundered against the town threatening to swallow it, and minor earth shocks were shaking the building. Just as the power went out a small infant's wail rang out. Me. My mother held me, named me, went to sleep, and then....passed away. Gone from this world from one exhale to the next. Suddenly my would-be father was alone in raising a child that wasn't his by blood. But he loved my mother and one look at me and that's all he could see. A piece of my mother to hold onto.

My father had no idea what he was getting himself into.

 


	2. Childhood Memories

**Age: 2 years 7 months**

A small toddler with dusted brown skin sits covered in mud from head to toe as she splashes happily in a puddle. Her laughter is what draws her father's attention to her.

"Again Sedna?" He chuckles and then stoops over to pick the filthy child up into his arms "Just can't seem to keep you out of the water huh? Just like your mother."

Sedna continues to giggle in her mischief happy to have had the time to sit in the water even if it meant getting messy. Somehow the water always felt...right to her. Like that's where she belonged.

"Well nothing for it. Bath time little one." Her father announced

"Yea. Bath. Bath. Bath. Bath." the toddler cheered happily, a uncommon reaction for most parents

"Ok. Ok. Now don't go anywhere or make a mess okay?" He said as he set the girl down in their small bathroom

"Ok Daddy." She answered a look of fierce concentration appearing on her face as she tries her hardest to stay still only to fail and start fidgeting and looking around the room for some form of distraction only a few moments later

Luckily just as she was about to start wondering the tub finished filling and her father scooped her up before she could re-explore known territory.

"Woah there angelfish. Come on it's bath time. You can explore later I promise." Her father said snatching her up right before she could touch anything with her muddy hands

He quickly shucked her of her filthy clothes and plopped her in the tub among all the bubbles and toys. Both of which thankfully caught her attention for the moment while he tried to wash the caked on mud from every part of her he could reach.

Sadly as the minutes dragged on so too did it drag on her attention span and soon she was splashing in an attempt to keep herself occupied.

"Sweetie please try not to splash so much you'll get water..."

But her father didn't get to finish because on her next splash all the water in the tub rose up in a wave and crashed back over the both of them. For a moment the father blinked uncomprehending of what happened while his little girl giggled at the situation. 

As comprehension dawned on him he could only breath "Oh boy."

**Age 3 years 1 month**

From that day six months ago life in their household became...different. This was going to be a learn as you go experience for both of them. New rules and precautions were slapped together as Sedna's abilities revealed themselves one at a time.

"Sedna bedtime." Her father called

"But daddy 'm not tired!" She insisted rubbing her eyes sleepily a picture book on sea creatures in her lap

"Yes you are and it's eight o'clock that means bedtime. You know the rules." He insisted closing her book and putting it on the shelf

"Not tired!" She said voice raising and face starting to go red with tears building...temper tantrum imminent

"Sedna." Her father said in a warning tone

"Not tired! Not tired! Not tired!" Sedna shrilled pounding her little fists on the floor

For any normal child this would be fine, they were at home and he could just let her tire herself out before putting her to bed, but Sedna was no normal child. Slowly with each pound of her fists the ground began to tremble growing steadily more unstable until things began to fall off the walls.

Her father knew he had to get her to stop as soon as possible before someone got hurt or his little girl revealed what she was so with a heavy heart he shouted "Sedna that is enough!"

Startled she stopped. Her father had never yelled at her or hit her not once. As if on cue the shaking stopped and the tears began.

"Oh. Oh come on now." he cooed gently as he picked up his distraught daughter "Don't cry my little starfish don't cry. Daddy's here. Daddy's here."

Soon the tears dried up and turned to sniffles as Sedna rested her head on her father's large shoulder and finally gave in to sleep.

Looking around at the destruction his toddler had done to their home the single father frowned "What are we gonna do?"

**Age 5 years**

As the man placed the last box in the bed of his truck his young daughter asked again "Do we have to move Daddy?"

"Yes sweetheart. You know we do." He answered with more patients than most

"Why?" She asked innocently

"Remember a few weeks ago? You told me about the strange dog at the park?" He questioned her

"Uh huh. It didn't look like a nice doggy." She grumbled pouting

"Right. And the weird man at the beach?" He inquired again

"He only had one eye I promise I'm not telling stories!" She insisted

"I know angelfish I know. You see we have to go away cause...it's not safe here for you anymore." He told her gently

"Cause the monsters are here?" She asked

"Right. We have to go where there aren't any monsters. Where no one suspects what you can do." He explained

"Okay Daddy." She agreed sadly

"Now I need you to promise me something sweetie. When we get to our new home no using your abilities. That means no earthquakes, no storms, no waves, or water waving. Okay?" He told her sternly

"Okay Daddy I promise." She agreed

**Age 7 years 4 months**

Sedna stood in front on the big tank at the aquarium still awed by all the different sea life and a new found fact...she understood them and they understood her.

"Hey guys how's it going?" She asked the score of creatures the crowded the glass in front of her

Multiple answers invaded her head each one distinct to her and she nodded along to every story and complaint they gave her.

A nearby class on a field trip started to move on behind her. She wishes she could go to school sometimes, but her father thinks it would be too dangerous and easy to expose herself so she remained home schooled. It was for the better she thought cause her father taught her more important things, things that school didn't really teach she thinks.

Suddenly her friends scattered in every direction each conveying only one thing _trouble._

Two older and bigger looking boys had another pinned to the aquarium tank. Bullies. Sedna's brow furrowed in anger. That was another reason Sedna didn't mind being home schooled she hated bullies.

"Leave him alone." She yelled pushing one of them as she reached them trying to get them away from the boy about her age and height

"What're you gonna do about it shrimp?" the one she pushed asked as he pushed her back

Sedna allowed him to push her, her dad said normal girls her size wouldn't be able to stay standing or get out of the way, and she fell onto her back slightly winded. It was at that moment a large shark in the tank rushed at the wall right above where the bullies had the smaller boy pinned startling them into letting him go. The shark wasn't satisfied though, they were still too near to the smaller children in it's opinion and rammed the tank again causing the bullies to back up. It rushed to tank a third time and a large crack formed causing the bullies to back up further and a few people to scream.

Sedna knew if it didn't stop the tank would burst and then all the fish would flood the room and they could get hurt or die. When she got up though it looked like the boy was way ahead of her. He had raised his hand and she could feel some sort of pulse going through the water. It wasn't really words, not like how she did anyway, more like feelings? Like he was reassuring the shark he was fine and that it could stop? Sedna was confused and unsure and not knowing how to act made her fidget.

Then...something life changing happened. Arthur turned around to face the people in the aquarium, but he was different. His eyes were now glowing a radiant yellow and the sea creatures seemed...drawn to him....like they were to me.  _He has returned._ _The one true king._ They echoed  each other.

Glancing behind us at all the awed and fearful faces I knew we had to get out of here. I snatched up the boy's wrist and ran pulling him behind me. No one stopped us as far as I could tell they were still in shock, but I knew soon that shock would wear off and a manhunt would begin.

I ran like hell-hounds were at our heels, thank the Gods they weren't, darting down side streets and back alleys. Twists and turns and backtracking to make sure we wouldn't be followed. Eventually we reached the sandy shore near my home. Dad was not gonna like this.

"Where are you taking me?" the boy finally yelled seeming to come out of the shock he was in at his own actions

I skidded to a stop, sand flinging in all directions "Are you like me?" I asked looking at him seriously

"What?" He asked confused

"What you did back there, are you like me?" I asked more insistently

"I don't even know how I did that! I mean I know  _how_ I just..." He trailed off unsure how to explain

"It's like instinct right? You don't know how you do it, it just happens." I continued

"I guess." He shrugged

"My name's Sedna by the way. Now come on." I introduced before turning around and continuing along the shore

"Arthur. Where are we going?" Arthur asked following me

"My place. Oh man when my Dad hears about what happened at the aquarium today he is gonna flip. Just when I was starting to like it here too." I groaned

  "What do you mean?" Arthur asked looking confused

"Me and my Dad move around a lot. My powers aren't exactly subtle most of the time. Except the sea speak. Every time something happens we have to leave." I explained

"Sea speak? Why do you leave?" Arthur asked

A low growl answered for him "That's why." I replied narrowing my eyes at the monster that had revealed itself

Arthur's eyes widened taking in the large mass of smoke and rotting flesh that somewhat resembled a large zombie-ish dog with glowing coals for eyes "What is that?"

"Hell-hound. On my signal I want you to run. My house isn't far from here. Wait there for me and tell my Dad I'll be home soon." I answered getting into a ready position

"What? You're not gonna try and fight that thing on your own are you?" Arthur yelled pulling on my arm

"Don't worry it won't bother with you. It's here for me. Now go!" I yelled at him pushing him into motion just as the Hell-hound lunged for us

Arthur fell into a stumbling run as I waded into the water. I couldn't give anymore attention to him though as the Hell-hound was upon me and I needed to be careful. Digging down inside me I pulled and the ocean around my ankles answered creating a large swell  that crashed over the beast and dragged it into the depths. Moments later it bubbled and then golden flecks appeared on it's surface signalling it's death. Turning back around I saw Arthur had yet to move.

"Are you stupid or something?" I yelled at him as I approached him

"How come you aren't wet?" Was his brilliant answer

"Really? That's what you focus on? A monster of legend just attacked us and all you can think about is the fact I'm dry?" I asked giving him a flat look

He nodded waiting for an answer

"I don't know. It's one of those things that just happens. I have to will myself to get wet when I'm in water otherwise I stay dry. Now why didn't you run?" I asked as I started back towards my place

"I couldn't run. What if you needed help?" Arthur asked as he followed beside me

"And what could you have done? Do you even know how to fight? Or even have a weapon that would _work_ on monsters?" I asked him

Arthur shook his head shyly looking to his feet. Only a few minutes later we arrived at my latest home. A small two bedroom beach shack. Nothing special really...and there was Dad arms crossed and frustrated expression on his face.

"I guess you saw the news...huh?" I asked sheepishly

"Tell your friend good-bye and get inside." He answered sternly

"But Dad" I tried to explain

"Inside. March." He cut me off

"Sorry Arthur. Maybe we'll meet again someday." I muttered to him as I made my way inside

 


	3. Years Go By

**Present**

_*beep* *beep* *beep* *beep* **smash**  
_

"Gods damn it that's the third one this week." I grumbled sitting up in bed and rubbing my eyes with one hand

Five in the morning was way too early, but if I wanted to get to work I'd have to get up. Glancing at the remains of the clock the picture on my nightstand claimed my attention like always. It was just me and my Dad on a boat, one of the few times he let me explore my abilities freely, we didn't know only a few weeks later I'd be burring him...

"I'm sorry Dad." I whisper to his photo

The official story was a freak accident, but I knew the truth. I go my father killed for being what I am. Monsters follow the scent of my godly blood and it only increases around water and when I use my abilities. That's why after his death I moved as far inland as I could stand. Which sadly is still only a few hours away from the beach. As much as I wish it wasn't the ocean was a part of me and I couldn't fully escape it...but I could try.

My day started with toast and juice...coffee as I had learned was a bad idea, you don't mix ADHD with stimulants. Then it was get dressed and head out. I was known as a sort of jack-of-all-trades around town. Doing odd jobs here and there. Everyone knew though I avoided the water despite how easily the tasks came to me. People respected it though. It was a small town so we closed ranks and looked out for our own. So even when a guy like Bruce Wayne starts asking questions, no one would give him answers. Not even for all the money in his pockets.

"Listen a friend sent me. I just want to talk to Sedna Palluq." Bruce called out to the people in the meeting hall

"We don't know anyone by that name and even if we did why should we give her to you?" the town leader asked

"I'll give anyone who points me to her fifteen grand." he barganed

"Keep your filthy money. We won't betray our own. Now...get out." the town leader spat at him

Seeing he was no longer welcome Bruce glanced around and just caught sight of someone leaving out the back and intended to follow. It took him a couple minutes to track her, she was fast and smart and she knew this place better. He had been doing this for twenty years already and experience often trumps instinct...usually.

Bruce suddenly found himself pinned to the alley wall by a woman almost a full head shorter than him "Why are you following me?" she asked her eyes a stormy sea

"I have a feeling you know who I'm looking for." he answered her

"I don't know what you're talking about and it would be in your best interest to leave." she told him sharply as she let go of him and walked away

"I can't do that. I need to talk to Sedna it's important." Bruce insisted "Diana sent me."

The woman froze and slowly turned toward him "Is that name supposed to mean anything to me?" she played off

"I think it does. Sedna Palluq daughter of Poseidon." he answered only to be slammed against the stone wall again

"If Diana really sent you then you know just how stupid it is to say that name out loud." Sedna answered looking around warily

"Listen I..." Bruce began to explain

"Not here come on." She cut him off walking away

Bruce followed after quickly "I came because I believe a war is coming."

"Not coming. It's already here. I know." she called back to him as she made her way towards the beach

"If you know then you know why I'm here. We need your help Sedna. Diana needs your help." Bruce told her

"Listen I get that Diana is almost a cousin, like the Gods don't even _have_ DNA, but trust me you guys don't want me as part of your boy band." she told him shucking her coat off "There's a reason why the ocean can't be tamed."

"Maybe it's just waiting for the right master." Bruce reasoned

"You're insane Bruce Wayne." she replied just before jumping in and disappearing

"Great." Bruce muttered to himself

 


	4. Reunited Again

_Gods sometimes I really hated the morals my old man gave me._ I thought as I swam Gotham Harbor racing to get to Diana and the others. An explosion surged through the water and it rushed in through the hole that was made. A shadow of a man went through the hole moments after. _Well that made it easy to find them._ I thought to myself entering through the same hole behind the man.

It looked like he was trying to hold back the water, but was slowly being pushed back himself. I leapt out of the water and stood beside him using my own control over the water over his. It was clean to me I was more powerful, the waters were my domain with my Godly parent gone after all.

"I got this get outta here." I tell him not even glancing in his direction concentrating on the wall of water that kept rising, but was no longer pushing us back so long as I had energy it wouldn't

"I'm not leaving you to drown." the guy replied

"Trust me I won't. Now go." I told him looking away from the water and seeing the others and Diana were on top of some sort of machine crawling up the wall well out of harms way

Too late I realized that was a mistake as the water over came the both of us and crashed over our heads.

Police copters flew overhead and the team had gathered on a rocky peak overlooking the damage they had caused talking to the commissioner of Gotham. I was hesitant to join them, but I hadn't seen Diana in years and I guess I owed her a hello at least.

"Sedna." Diana greeted hugging me

"Diana." I nodded not returning the hug

"So this is that cousin you were telling us about?" the boy in the red armored suit asked

"Yes. This is Sedna Poseidon's daughter and heir to his kingdom." Diana answered smiling

 "I don't care how many times you say that Diana doesn't mean I want it." I grumbled

"But it's your..." Diana began the age old argument...again

"Don't. I won't break my promise. Respect that." I snapped harshly

The silence after that was deafening until the kid in the red suit decided to break it "Awkward."

Then the guy that I had helped hold back the ocean returned to shore and chuckled "Dressed like a bat. I dig it."

"So what made you two change your minds?" Batman asked

"Steppenwolf he took the mother box from Atlantis." Waterboy answered seriously

"All he needs now is the lost box of man." Diana stated

"If he doesn't already have it." Batman grimly replied

Out of nowhere a silver robotic looking black man landed a cube with a handle in hand "He doesn't have it." he stated

"Great. Throw the thing in a volcano or something and we're done." I quipped sarcastically

Waterboy and Robocop gave me leveled looks, the kid looked like he couldn't tell if I was serious or not, while Diana just rolled her eyes and looked disapproving.

"You never did answer earlier." Batman broke the tension

"What?" I pretended to not know what he was talking about

"Why did you come? What changed your mind?" He asked again more insistently

"I owed Diana a debt after this we'll consider it paid and none of you will bother me again after this." I stated starring Diana down knowing she'd be the one most likely to come after me

 

 


	5. Stupidity Levels Rising

I don't know how this happened. Me tagging along with a bunch of superhero wannabes to the clubhouse of a man who dresses up in black leather and a cape at night as a hobby. What even is my life right now?

I had learned all their names by now at least just by listening, thus far I hadn't said anything unless spoken to and I made my answers short I wasn't here to make friends. The kid was fast, he zipped around the whole place in seconds the only way to track it was the stream of light trailing from one point to another.

I'll admit I had mostly been ignoring whatever the hell they had been talking about until I heard the kid, Barry, say "Could bring him back to life."

"Oh Hades no!" I called out tuning back in and rounding on Bruce

"Sedna." Bruce started

"No. No way in Tartarus. I don't care about your guilt or god complex or whatever the Hades you think makes the idea of doing this okay. I will kill you myself before I let you even try." I told him getting in his face

"But if there's even a fraction of a chance." Bruce tried to persuade

"Bruce no she's right. We could raise a monster like Luther did by doing this." Diana argued

"We have tech Luther's never even seen." He replied

"Listen Batboy your buddy is dead. It hurts, it sucks, but he is. You're not the only one the damn world wishes he fucking wasn't." I stated harshly

"We don't know what state he's in. We know we can't bring him back, but this is science beyond our limit and that's what science is for to do what's never been done to make life better." Bruce continued basically ignoring me

"Or to end it. Technology is like any other power without reason without heart it destroys us. You're risking lives their's and maybe countless more." Diana told him

"We don't have time for a control group. Is it a risk? Yes, but it's necessary." Bruce argued

"Why? Like Sedna said? Because of your guilt?" She questioned temper flaring at his stubborn stupidity

And then he went too far. He hit Diana where it hurt because he knew it would hurt. Next thing he knew he was on his ass and his nose was bleeding.

"That was a warning shot. Next time you talk to her like that I start breaking bones." I told him

"You know if she kills you we'll all cover for her right?" the kid, Barry, told Bruce

Bruce righted himself and wiped the blood from his face "We are not enough. Each of us in our own way are held back, but I promise you Steppenwolf is not out there talking ethics. He's trying to burn down the world. We are gonna stop him by using the power, this power, against him."

What even is my life right now? Somehow that stupid speech got them all to agree to try to bring Superman, the strongest being Earth has ever known, back. Stupidity level is rising and we are all gonna die...perfect.

"I want you all to know I'm still against this and the only reason I'm even still here is to make sure that if this goes wrong I get to tell you all 'I told you so' before we're killed." I told them as we entered the Kryptonian ship

"Noted." Bruce said dryly

"I agree with her. You lunatics better know what you're doing." the Aquaman pitched in

He was also the one to take Superman's body and sink it in the orange goo. Nothing they could have said would have gotten me to volunteer.

Robocop then said the best news I could have heard at this point other than Steppenwolf is dead "Luther fried the circuits raising his monster there's not enough charge left to start the cube."

"Great. Let's abandon this suicide mission and work with what we have against Steppenwolf." I told them turning to walk away eager to get outta this creepy as fuck place

"I might be able to do it." the kid just crushed that hope "I might be able to jump start it up. If I can get enough distance I can conduct a significant electrical charge that might  be enough to wake the box. If that's still what we want?"

"Sure. Ignore me. You all have been doing a fabulous job of that so far." I muttered sarcastically under my breath

"We have to try." Bruce answered him

Every hair on the back of my neck stood on end as Stone counted down for Barry to take off. Nervous energy made me fidgety, made me feel like I had to move. My battle instincts were telling me a fight was coming and I shouldn't be standing still. It was a bitch that being half Amazon Diana didn't have to deal with this.

The moment Barry touch the box the bottom of my stomach dropped out and Superman and the box lit up in a crazy display of energy. It busted threw the roof for Zues' sake!

The five of us of course followed him, Batman was slower than the rest of us.

"He's back." Diana whispered

The look he was giving us made me think that wasn't such a good thing.

"He's not alright." Aquaman stated

"Told you so." I agreed bracing myself for the fight that was about to come

"He's scanning us. Arthur, Sedna you need to relax your adrenaline is spiking." Stone told us

"Because he's not alright." Arthur snapped

"Yea and godly instinct a lot harder to control than you think." I ground out

"Should we bow? Or show our bellies?" Barry asked nervously

Stone grunted as his robotic parts whirled loudly his left arm changing into a canon "It's the armor's defense system. It's been stronger since the interface I can't control it."

"Victor no." Barry called out

All their chatter and begging him to turn the damn thing off wasn't helping and next thing we knew he had fired unwillingly it seemed. I did not like how he looked at us after that.

"Kal-El no." Diana told him shaking her head

"Shit." I cursed as his eyes lit up with heat vision and fired at Stone until he dodge under the heat and it hit a cop car

Luckily the officer seemed okay.

"He's confused he doesn't know who he is." Diana excused

"Pet Cemetery." Bary whispered in horror

"I fucking told you so. If we die I'm haunting all your asses." I told them

Superman picked up the head of his own destroyed statue and launched it at Diana. She cut it in half with the god killer blade she took from her homeland.

"Arthur, Sedna we need to restrain him." Diana said

Arthur launched himself first and went soaring with one punch. There was little difference with Diana other than her shield taking the blow for her. This was probably going to hurt. A head on approach hadn't worked for them so I tried to feint and wrap myself around at least one of his arms...didn't work. I got a hold of his wrist only for him to use his other arm to plow me into the ground at his feet before he punted me into the refection pool. Water surrounded me. His mistake. This was my element.

I rose from the water on a cyclone to see Diana had his arm wrapped with the lasso of Hestia her feet braced on the cracking stone. It seemed like she was getting through to him for a moment until he pulled her to him and grabbed her by her shield strap.

I launched myself and the water forward wrapping as much of him as I could in it without risking drowning Diana by mistake. Arthur and Stone reached threw the water to grab hold of him while the kid did his thing. He launched the others away from him the only thing holding him back at all right now was me and the water I controlled, but he was stronger and my energy was fading fast.

I screamed at the strain it caused. The fatigue almost overwhelming, but worst of all was the feeling of sandpaper on every single one of my nerves...and then blood trickled from my nose until it became a steady stream.

"Sedna let go!" Diana cried out

She didn't realize it was useless for her to tell me that because at this point I didn't have a choice. I was spent. My eyes rolled into the back of my head, the world going dark, and the last thing I heard was the splash of water and the crumbling of stone.

 


End file.
